Memories of the Past
by kradnohikari
Summary: Au set in DMC4. Memories of the past seem to haunt Nero as he beats the puzzle Sanctus sets up for him. Slash. NeroXCredo... Right story this time...


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters. I however own this little plot bunny that I made up.

**Warnings- **Yaoi/Slash (malexmale relationship), some sex nothing graphic, violence just a bit though..., AU for the portion of the game

**Pairing- **Nero X Credo

So I was plagued by this little plot bunny... And well here is the result. I was looking around and saw no Nero and Credo fics. I may be wrong, they may be out there, but I can't seem to find any on this site. So I wrote my own. It's based off of the room right before you beat Sanctus, but it is different, hence the Au warning... This is my first time taking a crack at both a style like this and the pairing so I hope I did good. Enjoy.

I do not accept flames. Constructive criticism and comments I do.

I am so sorry for the post mix up... I am sick and I didn't notice that it was the same thing. I really must label my documents better on the computer...

* * *

The soft pants of exhaustion left the ex-order member, as his white hair clung to his pale, flushed face. In his normal hand was his sword, dripping with the blood of his enemies, as he dragged it along the ground. It was time. Time to get revenge on his elder for what had happened to him and the love that he once harbored for a special man. _'And the old man thought I loved Kyrie… Please… As a sister.' _ He shook his head, as he growled, blinking back the tears that filled his crystalline hues at the thought of the lover he had really lost.  
Credo had been his everything, but yet he had hunted him. He didn't even blame the other for that, not when at the end he apologized, though it still hurt. And it wasn't the type of hurt that would just go away. Then when he heard that the other had died, the need for revenge flowed through his veins. He needed to know that whatever they had meant something. The soft kisses behind closed doors and the rough hands moving over his body, before he was fucked into the sheets.

He shook himself of the feelings; try to remain emotionless, as the dull blue glow of his demonic arm cast a night into the newest chamber of the statue. "Who the hell puts this shit in here?" He growled to no one, since the room was quiet. It was odd; he thought it would be teeming with the monsters the elder seemed to like to use against them. Oh well, it made everything easier.

Stepping forward, the ground lit up around him, the soft glow of the circles filling the room in small colors. A loud crash alerted him, as a figurine of himself fell from the darkness that served as the ceiling above. Carved into stone, it landed on the pad that would be his starting point. The game? To survive the trials that would be put before him. "Always the same things old man." He muttered, strapping the short to his back, before cracking his hands. A smirk crossed his pale features, as he stepped forward, and hit the large dice with his demon arm.

He watched them roll slowly, before landing on the number. The number that would decide his fate. He knew the colors by heart, yellow to go back, red to fight an enemy and blue was safe, but this time there was a different color that littered the board. A light purple. It was this color that his figurine landed on. Nero braced himself, ready to brave whatever unknown creature or task was set before him. What he didn't expect was the pressure in his head.

Whimpering softly, he grabbed his head within his hands, not caring about his demon arm at the moment. His hues slipped shut, as memories came forth coaxed out by the powers interwoven into the room. The pain subsided moments later and his hues shot open, unfocused and clouded over. Of course Nero wasn't really seeing what was around him, he was seeing what his mind had chosen.

_"Hmm… These are my recruits? What a sorry bunch." Credo muttered, his beady black orbs moving over each and every teen on the force. There were both girls and boys alike, but none seemed to be the type of person he was looking for. His hands folded behind his back, tapping against the white and gold trimmed outfit he wore, as a stray piece of his black hair floated in front of his face. He paid it no mind though, as he stopped pacing stopping in front of the only one that seemed to be worth something. "And what's your name?" He asked the young man, raising a brow, at the hand that moved behind his back, covered by a paler one. There was something about this boy that sparked his interest._

_Straightened himself, a few wisps of white fluttered past his line of vision before he blew the strands of hair away. "Nero, sir." He answered,sending the other a small smile, though there was a look of defiance in his features._

_"Nero hmm…" Turning on the balls of his feet, he walked over to the large burly man in the corner. "Agnus that boy Nero will fill in the new position, please do your best to make him feel welcome." He whispered, before walking away._

As the memory ended, the fog started to clear away from his light hues, and Nero came back to the world of the present. Shaking his head, he wiped the tears that burned at his orbs. Those times were simpler times, when good and evil were not mixed. When he could easily trust others. Those days were long gone now. Taking a deep breath the ex-order member stepped forward, hitting the dice block again.

He held his breath, watching as he permitted entrance to the next level. All seemed to be going well. Moving ahead, he ran up the small staircase, watching as the dice and statue appeared before him. The dice were hit again, and this time it landed on purple. Groaning softly, the man shook his head, falling to his knees as the pressure gripped him. More intense this time. When it left the foggy look had taken its place.

_"You are doing it wrong Nero." Credo muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. Dropping his blade to the ground, he looked to his trainee. "Show me what you can do. I picked you because you have promise. Get ready of that sling and use the damned arm."_

_Sighing softly, the younger man did as he was told. Slowly removing his demonic arm from its restraint, he slammed it against the ground showing the other what it could do. Cracks appeared in the cement, spreading outward like a spiders web. "There sir. That is what it can do." Hefting his sword over his back, he placed his hands in his pockets before leaving._

Nero buckled forward, groaning as his head was assaulted again with the pressure more of the memories coming forth. Memories he didn't want to see. Things that would never happen again.

_"Credo…" Nero whispered softly, arching his body into the skillful man's touch. He could feel the heat accumulating in his groin. It was just too good. His pale body was flushed, as his hair was plastered to his face. His toes curled above their perch on the other's shoulder, as he was thrust into over and over again. "Nnn… Harder…" He whimpered, his member swelling the pre-fluids dripping out of its tip._

_Said man did exactly as he was told, grunting softly at the tighter walls around him. He pushed harder within the other, panting heavily, as his lowered his body against the other's, pressing his lips against the pale ones…._

The pain then left, the fog clearing once more. It was gone. The memories were gone, but his heart was aching, his body wanting the other's soft touches. "They won't come again he's dead." He growled to himself, clenching a fist, as he punched the ground. Though unlike in his memories the ground didn't break, this time it was himself. The tears ran down his face, though he kept going. No matter how hurt and broken he was, his resolve would never break so easily. He would exact his revenge and he would save his lover's sister.

Not bothering to wipe the tears as they dried on his face, he sniffled, before punching the dice again. Lady luck seemed to be on his side this time, for he landed on a yellow tile. The statue moved back enough for it to make it to the door, and unlock the next passage. One more layer was left. One more layer with the chance of those painful memories coming forth once more.

Dreading the next steps he would take, he did them with a heavy, bleeding heart. Wiping the sweat off his brow with a sleeve, he looked around, smiling as he found the door. Punching the dice, he was handed nothing. It was better that it was nothing for something within his cruel game meant a torture that Nero didn't think he could handle. Sighing softly, he steeled himself once more, hitting the block again. He watched as it rolled, telling him that another purple spot would be his answer. It seemed like a pattern, one on every level. If that were true, then this would be the last time he had to endure the pressure and the pain.

And as every time before, that pressure grew inside his head, more recent memories coming forth. Collapsing against the ground, his body arched in pain, as he scratched the cement with his glowing arm.

_Leaning forward, he gave Credo a peck on the lips, before running around the back of the church. Making his way to the pews, he plopped down in one crossing his arms. They never interested in, in fact the only reasons he went were to hear Kyrie's voice, and see Credo. Bringing a finger to his lips he felt the tingle that the brief contact had left him._

_Offering the smiling woman a seat, he shifted over so that his lover's sister could have her spot in the church. When Sanctus started to speak, boring him. He had never liked the old coot anyway. Always too much into the old ideals for his liking. Out of no where he saw the glass breaking, Dante breaking through…._

It was the beginning of the end. That was what that moment was. The last time he would have his simple life of security and happiness, to what he was dealing with now. It seemed that the magic wasn't done with him though, as he was pulled back into the world of his memories.

_The sky was blue above the order member, as he stepped onto the platform seeing Credo before him. A smile worked it's way onto his lips, as he ran forward, hoping to ask the other the questions that had been starting to eat away at him. "Credo, what is go-…?" He stopped as the sword that had once killed thousands of demons was pointed at him._

_"You are no longer useful to the order." The man said, any hint of emotion gone in his voice, as he slashed the air, ready to attack._

The memories grew more painful as each one passed. The fighting that had taken place between the two, seemed lost on him, as he just stared at the scene play out before him, his mind only beginning to register at the end of his relationship with Credo.

_"I am sorry Nero, forgive me." The white angelic demon whispered, his wings spreading behind him, before he flew of f into the bright blue skies._

_Alone Nero blinked, confused and hurt. Dropping to his knees, he let his blade fall to the ground as anger coursed him. The need for revenge for all that had happened. The end of the relationship he had held so dear to him._

Soon his mind pulled away from the magic and he was set free once more. Getting up, he had a new resolve. To right the wrongs that had been committed by those he knew, and the one he loved. Hitting the dice once last time, he watched as it hit home, the statue slipping into the ground, as the final door opened. The door that stood between him and Sanctus.

Stepping in, he looked around the room seeing the other floating before him. Anger washed through his body, and he rushed forward, his blade already swinging. He completely ignored what the other said; he only wanted to kill the man.

After much violence and battling on both Dante and Nero's end, Nero struck the final blow to the other. Cuts littered his body from where the demons magic had hit him at times and blood was starting to stain his clothing. Though it didn't matter to him, not at all… Pushing his sword straight through the other, he grabbed the man's head with his devil bringer, and slammed it against the ground. The crack was satisfying, but it did nothing for him.

Revenge was sweet, but what he lost would never make that revenge any better. Falling to the ground as he pulled the blade out, he broke down and wept for all that he had lost. Even as he felt Kyrie's arms wrapping around his body, and he heard her words of comfort. Nothing would be the same. Good and evil, friends and enemies, love and betrayal. They were all blurred in Nero's world now and it seemed it would stay that way for good.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
